Donde estés llegare
by Eliih Him
Summary: No importa el lugar o la hora, si tu me necesitas ahí estaré...


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo triste :(**

**Bueno pero ese no es el caso -.-**

**Aquí les traigo un intento de song-fic :)**

**Bueno no los entretengo más…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Maid Sama! No me pertenece;**

**#La canción tampoco es mía, es de Alexis y Fido;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Estaba terminando de cambiarme cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo del pantalón, termine de ponerme mi camiseta y lo saque para ver de qué se trataba; era un mensaje de Usui, el cual decía:

_Ayuzawa ¿te puedes apresurar? O ¿quieres que entre por ti?_

_De: Usui Takumi_

Demonios tengo que salir ya, conociéndolo a ese pervertido es capaz de entrar… es mi imaginación o la perrilla de la puerta se está moviendo…

¡Él alienígena pervertido está entrando!

― ¡No te atrevas a entrar alienígena pervertido! ― grite muy sonrojada ¿cómo lo sé? Porque siento mi cara demasiado caliente.

―Bueno sal entonces ― dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta y la perrilla dejaba de girar.

― ¿Qué tanto apuro tienes? ― pregunte guardando una campera en mi mochila.

―Sorpresa… ― dijo soltando una risa burlona.

Termine de guarda mis cosas en la mochila y salí, Usui estaba apoyado en la pared y mirándome, demonios me pone nerviosa que me estén mirando de manera insistente, llegare a pensar que tengo monos en la cara.

―Vámonos al parque unos minutos ― me agarro la mano y me llevo hacia la salida del Maid Caffe.

En todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, no es que seamos unos parlanchines, pero normalmente él suele hacer algunos comentarios sobre cualquier cosa o burlarse de algo, pero ahora estuvo muy callado.

―Usui ¿qué hay en el parque? ― le pregunte sonrojada ¡maldito sonrojo!

―Quiero dedicarte una canción ― dijo deteniéndose.

Soltó mi mano y se dirigió hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca de nosotros y saco un grabador, le puso un CD y, creería, empezó a buscar la canción.

―Listo ― dijo y se empezó a escuchar la canción, era una de reggaetón.

Te ves tan Fantástica

Muy Autentica (Única)

La noche es mágica (Oh Yeah)

Ya siento la Química

De tu piel soy fanático

Tu caminar para el trafico

Por ti cruzó el atlántico

Hoy me siento más romántico

Nananana

―No sé qué haces para verte siempre tan hermosa, fantástica, eres única nadie puede igualarte nunca, esa noche en que nos conocimos fue mágica, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí que entre nosotros había una química, por ti haría todo, incluso ser un romántico de lo peor ― dijo cuándo le puso pausa a la música, al terminar la volvió a poner.

Donde estés llegare

Quiero hacerte saber

Te estoy pensando tanto, tanto

― ¿Recuerdas que siempre aparecía cuando menos te lo esperabas? Ya sea para salvarte o porque así lo quería yo, pero siempre lo hacía porque quería que supieras que siempre estás en mis pensamientos ― dijo imitando la misma acción de hace rato.

Y yo no soy así

Esto no es normal

Para mí esto es nuevo

Te voy a ser real

Cuanto tengo que esperar

pa' encender tu fuego

Modelo para el tráfico

De ese cuerpo soy fanático

Solo contigo yo me siento romántico

Si tú supieras

Lo que por ti yo diera

Si aquí te tuviera

Todo fuera tan fantástico

Todo el mundo dice

Que ya perdí el juicio

Ellos no saben que tú eres

Como mi vicio

Nadie se imagina

Lo que soy capaz de hacer

Por ti cualquier de obstáculos

Puedo Vencer

Cupido Todo es como en mi sueño

Que no puede ser más Perfecto

Voy a poner Empeño

De ese corazón quiero ser Dueño

―Quiero que sepas que yo no soy así, tu provocas en mi serlo. Todos dicen que ya no soy el mismo, pero lo que ellos no saben es que tú eres como un vicio que no puedo ni quiero dejar. Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti Misaki Ayuzawa, en nuestra relación nada será fácil, pero te aseguro que pondré todo de mí para que funcione. No sabes cuánto soñé para poder ser el dueño de tu corazón ― dijo riéndose un poco al final, ya que tenía razón no fue fácil dejar que él entrara en mi frio corazón.

Donde estés llegare

Quiero hacerte saber

Te estoy pensando tanto, tanto

―Prometo seguir apareciendo en cualquier parte siempre que me necesites o yo necesite verte ― dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

No existe nadie

Que me haga sentir

Lo que tú me ases sentir bebe

Nadieee...

Por eso contigo yo quiero vivir

pa' poder consolarte

Por la noche calentarte

Mi cariño darte, Regalarte

Las estrellas del cielo

Ponértelas en el cuello

Como si fueran diamantes

Dame la Oportunidad

Confía en mí

Ma' Veras que nadie va a venir

pa' ser bueno (Quererme)

Amor Genuino y Verdadero

Pero lo más importante Duradero

―Te voy diciendo, si es que alguna vez pensaste que soy así con todas, que esto nunca lo hice con nadie, tú eres la primera y espero que seas la última a la que haga esto. Quiero estar contigo por siempre, y pensaras que soy un pervertido por pensar que quiero vivir contigo, para poder consolarte y mantenerte caliente por las noches ― dijo mirándome arrogante, me sonroje por esto último estaba por gritarle pero siguió ― siento que este amor es único y verdadero, espero que sea duradero.

Te ves tan Fantástica

Muy Autentica

La noche es mágica

Ya siento la Química (Oh yeah)

De tu piel soy fanático (Oh ah)

Tu caminar para el tráfico (Oh)

Por ti cruzó el atlántico

Hoy me siento más romántico

(nanana)

―Pienso… que tengo una gran suerte el poder tenerte aquí a mi lado y que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía y solo mía, claro si tú me dejas ― dijo riéndose seguramente de mi cara de tomate.

Donde estés llegare

Quiero hacerte saber (Mistico Baby)

Te estoy pensando tanto, tanto

Oh Yeah,

Todavía estoy esperando por ti

Decídete…

Hey F

En Perreologia

Míster A, Señor F

Volviendo a Ser un Junte Perfecto

Con Nesty la Mente Maestra

& Víctor El Nasi

El Científico Master Cris

Nosotros Somos los Reyes del Perreo

La música termino y él se fue acercando a mí lentamente, demonios porque tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy…

― ¿Te gustó? ― me pregunto ¿nervioso? Usui Takumi nervioso ¿quién lo diría?

―Estuvo bien ― le dije volteando la mirada para otro lado, no quiero que vea mi sonrojo.

―Me alegra escuchar eso ― dijo acercándose a mí y me beso.

Me beso hasta que se nos acabó el aire, pero seguimos besándonos muchas veces hasta que sonó mi celular, era mi mamá me preguntaba dónde estaba y que estaba preocupada. Tuvimos que irnos hasta mi casa para sacarle a mi mamá la preocupación, aunque cuando le dije que estaba con Usui me dijo que me protegiera… y no seguiré hablando de esa tema. Todo lo que el destino nos depara a Usui y a mí, lo superaremos juntos, porque siempre llegaremos en donde este el otro.


End file.
